Blastin' Fools Records
Blastin' Fools Records, also known simply as Blastin' Fools, is a record label and building featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Building Description The building is a modernist dodecagon tower located on Vinewood Boulevard in Market, Los Santos. The building is usually inaccessible to the player. Interior The interior of Blastin' Fools Records is briefly featured during the closing cutscene of "Cut Throat Business", consisting of nothing more than a hallway-like room, with a corner sofa, a water cooler on a table, cactus potted plants and six different gold records on the walls. As is the case with all interiors accessible only during cutscenes, the interior can be visited in the Hidden Interiors Universe. The Record Label Blastin' Fools Records was founded by Jimmy Silverman, who serves as the producer and manager of the company as of events in GTA San Andreas in 1992. Artists Blastin' Fools Records is most prominently associated with two major characters in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Madd Dogg was the most popular artist on the label roster prior to the events of the game. *OG Loc took advantage of the void left by Madd Dogg's retreat from the business and signed to the label himself for the release of his debut album but was later dumped. Other artists known to be signed to Blastin' Fools Records circa 1992 include: * GMW * Rochell'le * Gaffle One * MC Bud * The Red Hat DJ Pedestrian that appears on the streets in Los Santos (3D Universe), when his car is blocked, will sometimes say that he is meeting people from Blastin' Fools Records. Albums As documented on Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap, the label has released a series of albums over the course of the early 1990s, well into 1993 one year after the events of GTA San Andreas. It is unknown if Blastin' Fools Records has released albums before or after the early 1990s. * Madd Dogg ** Hustlin' Like Gangstaz (1990) ** Still Madd (1990) ** 24 Carat Dogg (1991) ** Forty Dogg (1993) * OG Loc ** Str8 From Tha Streetz (1992) * GMW ** It's a GMW Thang! (1990) * Rochell'le ** Leg$ (1991) ** Dangerous Curves (1994) (unconfirmed label) Events of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas In the process of attempting to become famous, OG Loc ruined Madd Dogg's career by having CJ steal his rhyme book and kill his manager (who called Loc whack). Despite the fact that Loc is a terrible rapper with a squeaky, scratchy voice, he slowly but surely makes a name for himself in the underground by using Madd Dogg's stolen lyrics. After the downfall of the Grove Street Families, Big Smoke chose to launder his drug money by granting Loc a record contract, making him rich and famous. Using Madd Dogg's rhyme book, he recorded his debut album Str8 From Tha Streetz, immediately paired with a clothing company, Loc-Down (a reference to his prison stint, complete with a handcuff logo) available at Victim. This drives Madd Dogg to a drug-fueled downward spiral, losing his mansion and coming to the brink of suicide. After the recovery of both Madd Dogg and the Grove Street Families, OG Loc was chased down by Carl and Madd Dogg himself from the set of his music video in Flint County all the way to Blastin' Fools Records, where they got Madd Dogg's rhyme book back and demanded the royalties from Loc's album. Silverman, upon learning of OG Loc's lack of talent, threatens to sue OG Loc. Loc is dumped from the label and in the HD Universe it is revealed he continued in the business, signed to All About Me/Browne Canyon. Influence Blastin' Fools Records is based on a mixture of and real Gangsta Rap record labels that were launched around the time of the setting of GTA San Andreas like . The building itself is a partial recreation of the in , . The Madd Dogg/OG Loc feud is partly based on vs . Gallery BlastinFools-GTASA-Night.png|The building at night. BlastinFools-GTASA-Detail.png|Spire detail on top of the building. BlastinFools-GTASA-RecordsTextures.png|The six gold record textures found inside the office. Blastin'FoolsRecords-GTASA-interior.jpg|The interior of Blastin' Fools Records. Blastin' Fools Records.jpg|The location of the interior in the Hidden Interiors Universe. External Links Forgotten Legends of West Coast Rap Official Rockstar Games teaser website. See Also *The Badger Building - the HD Universe equivalent of the building in Grand Theft Auto V. cs:Blastin' Fools Records de:Blastin’ Fools Records es:Blastin' Fools Records pl: Blastin' Fools Records hu:Blastin' Fools Records ru:Blastin' Fools Records Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations